Six Degrees of Seperation
by mostlyicarlyfanfic
Summary: After the breakup, Sam and Freddie,Carly and Spencer go on a holiday to Spain, Santa Monica(made it up) and with the deliberate ways of Carly and Spencer, they are almost near each other every day. Find out what happens when they get closer and aren't noticing it. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. thank you to my reviews that made me do this story
1. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 1-

Thank you for your reviews, im going to work on this story, so glad you want me to do this:)

note: just a story after iLoveyou and&iOpenaRestaurant., listen to six degrees of separation: note: freddie isn't such a jerk in my version

You've read the books,

You've watched the shows,

What's the best way no one knows, yeah,

Meditate, get hypnotized.

Anything to take from your mind.

But it won't go

They were boarding the plane, Sam with Carly, and Freddie with Spencer, today they were leaving for Spain, Costa Rica, It's a quiet little island in spain with water surrounding it, they've booked a luxury pen house after saving up so long.

Sam sat on her chair next to Carly, She almost cried, It felt like it was taking over her, you know the fact she's not with freddie anymore, she stayed strong around them but outside she was a messs.

Freddie also almost cried, but held it all back, He wasn't a jerk, he didn't mean to make sam upset that day down at Gibby's. He tried to love carly again but it wasn't the same, he couldn't get Sam off his mind.

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation

It was true, She listened to the song in her earphones, six degrees of seperation played from the script, her secret favourite band. She'd never tell anyone that except freddie who knew. The lyrics really made her listen

You hit the drink, you take a toll

Watch the past go up in smoke.

Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,

I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay

Well it's not. No

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation.

Freddie looked over to the side of him, he saw sam mouthing words and he knew it was that new song"six degrees of seperation by the script." her favourite band., He knew how this song went

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

that's exactly what he was like, he knew he'd messed up a little not alot, and seeing Sam sing this words quietly made him want to go over and just hug her and tell her the truth.

He mouthed the last part of the song with her

No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself

He looked away after she stopped miming and singing the words quietly. Carly looked over at Sam then Freddie, she knew they were fed up of this, not being with each other, She herd sam singing the words and also freddie mouthing them. and she realised this must of been a song which ment alot to both of them. She saw as Freddie looked away and Sam continued to play on her phone to find a song.

_Suddenly the plane started landing, then it slowly landed, and the passengers were told to collect all their belongings and leave. Sam got up after Carly and got out of the plane, they had arrived at their destination after taking a small car into the outskirts of the small island, they arrived at the penthouse, Spencer got the keys and opened the door._

Sam walked in and looked around and mouthed"wow.", "this is awesome" she spoke outloud., She walked upstairs and their was a label named guest 1. and sam walked into the room and saw a pool outside so she put her suitcase and bag down and claimed the room, the rest of them all laughed but agree she had that room.,

Spencer claimed the room on the second floor instead of the third floor, Carly was about to ask why but he pointed to the two rooms upstairs, and Carly ran after her brother"well im going downstairs to, so freddie you and sam are left here." she ran off and laughed.

Freddie smiled awkwardly at sam and she smiled back and then said"better get unpacking." and shut the door and went into the room.

Freddie walked into his room and thought about how just beside him in another room was sam, right beside his room. this was going to be a very LONG 4 week summer break.

Sam put her speakers on and played DNA by Little Mix, and continued to unpack, after Sam and Freddie both unpacked, They sat by their walls with their heads down on the desk, As if they knew each other was doing that.

Sam turned her speakers off, by the remote control but still had songs playing in the background, She slammed her head of the desk, Freddie jumped as he felt a vibration threw the door and then chapped her door to see if she was alright.

Sam shouted"yes fine, alright." She opened the door and weakly smiled at him then walked downstairs..

She said"im off outside to the water." she walked out with her earphones in her ear and the song playing again,. She started to dance, to each lyric, the sand was in her feet but it felt amazing, she started sing along

first you see the worst is a broken heart, whats going to kill you is the second part and third is when your world splits down the middle.

She sat down on a bench put into the sand, and she started to think about Freddie, She sighed and started to sing along to the song again.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little.


	2. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 2

just one more little chapter, sorry couldn't post yesterday. had a whole 4 hours dance rehersal then had to study for my prelims coming up:(

anyway here's just a short lil chapter, for you ,a day late:)

Freddie looked out his window to see sam lying down on the beach and her mouth was moving, He grabbed his shoes and walked out the penthouse, He walked down the stone path to the water at the other side. He sat down and put his head down on his arms.

Sam took her headphones out so she could listen to the sounds of the waves crashing off the beach, but then she turned her head and saw a figure sitting down resting his head aganist his knees then she realised it was Freddie.

Carly and Spencer were out the yard looking over at the beach when they both felt sorry for both boy and girl, as they looked and saw sam sitting on the beach looking down and then to freddie left of her with his head in his knees.

It had turned night by the time they both sat on the beach, Freddie knew sam was there and Sam knew Freddie was there...

She ran over to him and he lifted his head,"c'mon let's go inside." he nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, sending electricity threw them both, They both walked in from the beach.

Sam smiled at Carly and told them "im going for a shower." then she would get dinner, She walked upstairs and grabbed her clothes and a towel and entered the shower., Freddie wasn't as sandy as Sam because he had his shoes on and he had already brushed the sand off him, He walked over to the table where Carly was sitting and Spencer was bringing over the food.

"right now it feels like the end of the world, like your battles are lost you've been cheated, mistreated, just when you think that you can't hold on any longer, hold on a little bit longer, trust me you'll see you'll be so much stronger." Sam hummed these lyrics that she wrote then got out the shower".

She got changed into her pajamas by wearing her long t-shirt and her white shorts, She walked downstairs after drying her hair, and went to the table.


	3. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 3

Sam got to the table and still had some food left, they bought her ribs, she eat them and left the table, taking her notebook with and walked upstairs to the balcony and shut the door slightly

She started to play the first few notes to stronger, a song she wrote about everything in her life, then she started to sing"you feel out of breath, used up and broken down, just like a shattered glass, you feel up and down you want to scream but you just can't shout but your not alone."

She wasn't unaware of downstairs, they weren't watching tv anymore and could hear her,. They three of them sat downstairs amazed and unaware that Sam could even sing, "right now it feels like the end of the world like your battles are lost, you've been cheated, mistreated, just when you think that you can't hold on any longer, hold on a little bit longer, trust me, you'll see , you'll be so much stronger-. She held the note then finished off. She smiled then looked out at the dark blue ocean then grabbed her stuff and walked out of the balcony.

Spencer, Carly and Freddie watched as Sam laughed to herself then went into her room, and Carly ran straight up the stairs and into Sam's room., Sam said"oh hey carls, why you in such a -.

"OMG YOU SING, SAM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOUR AMAZING AT IT AHHH." Carly screamed at Sam, "calm down, and you heard me- what." "yeah we all did." Sam felt suddenly uneasy knowing "they" all heard it included"him". "Thanks, um ive been singing for a while I guess." Carly smiled then walked out of Sam's room.

Freddie knocked on Sam's door"come on." he walked into the room." "hey." Sam said,"hey." he replied back, He sat down beside her"your really amazing at singing you know that." "thanks. sam felt her cheeks getting red but she hide it, or thought she did, "how long you been singing like that?.", Sam replied "I didn't have lessons, It was just my dad well he taught me how to play the guitar and one day he asked me to sing along with him and then he told me I was really good and made me sing almost everyday with him." Freddie smiled and was really happy Sam opened up to him.

He looked at her"your dad was right, your not just good though , your amazing, and your guitar skills are to." "Thankyou." Sam replied."hey tomorrow im going to go a walk into town, Spencer's going to town to but he's going to some weird junk shop, carlys going shopping but im thinking of heading to the arcade, I know you don't like any of those things so your welcome to come with me to the arcade." Sam smiled softly at him"yeah i'll take you up on that offer benson.", "wouldn't have it any other way princess puckett." He laughed and closed her bedroom door...

**READ THIS...:)**

**That was the third chapter, it's wednesday here but my exams are starting soon, so my mums making me study -.- this is the last chapter for a while but do not please just leave, i should have one up before my exams start in december :)**

**thank you for following this story&reviewing it**

**and let me know if you want me to change anything or you have a new idea for chapter 4, i would love to hear it, since I haven't wrote chapter 4 yet.**

**Ps. girl who hates exams and studying:(**


	4. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 4-

**Six degrees of seperation story chapter 4**

Last chapter- _He looked at her"your dad was right, your not just good though , your amazing, and your guitar skills are to." "Thankyou." Sam replied."hey tomorrow im going to go a walk into town, Spencer's going to town to but he's going to some weird junk shop, carlys going shopping but im thinking of heading to the arcade, I know you don't like any of those things so your welcome to come with me to the arcade." Sam smiled softly at him"yeah i'll take you up on that offer benson.", "wouldn't have it any other way princess puckett." He laughed and closed her bedroom door..._

Sam woke up, and went for a shower, after she got out, she got changed and dried her hair then walked downstairs, to find freddie, spencer and carly waiting on her, she grabbed some toast that had been made and left for the town.

They arrived to town, and Sam and Freddie walked off into the arcade with sam happy, Carly turned to Spencer"I bet you by the end of this vacation, he's going to be back with her." Spencer nodded and smiled"how about 40 bucks." "deal." she agreed then they walked of seperate directions.

Freddie and Sam got into the arcade, and played the arcade games, which sam won, They were now shooting hoops into the basketball machine, Sam playfully hit freddie"ha I won that round." Freddie laughed"yes puckett you always were competitive." Sam laughed"I always win, remember that benson." She then walked off to play zombie blast and it was her and freddie playing aganist two teenagers beside them on the other machine.

Sam won the last blast, and the game said"game over, group 1 wins." Sam looked at the machine and saw her and freddie won, she smiled and grabbed onto freddie making him jump up and down with her. Freddie smiled and then his phone went off, signaling they had to go meet Spencer&Carly at the meeting point.

Freddie and Sam walked out of the arcade, and the two teenagers who were playing aganist them turned to each other, and the boy spoke"katie, was that sam and freddie from iCarly." "yeah it was." "hey they looked happy." Katie smiled at the boy, and took his hand"yeah we'll just have to see if they get back together." and they walked off.

Carly and Spencer beside the railing and spotted Sam and Freddie walking up laughing with each other, Spencer nudged Carly and she laughed.,

"oh yeah I totally kicked your ass at basketball, but we totally kicked ass together with zombie blast. "yeah did you see his face," freddie asked, as they walked up"yeah it was, - oh hey carly, and spencer." Sam looked at those infront of her, Carly smiled"guessing you's had fun then." "yeah." sam spoke and they got a car back to the house.

**read if you want**

**so next week my exams start _ ahh. so ive had to study, so I couldn't write but I finally managed to give you another chapter, sad that iGoodbye had no seddie and even had a creddie kiss, but did anyone notice that carly and freddie were both awkward after the kiss, and sam and freddie never were. maybe they will continue on sam&cat if nathan guest stars;)**

**anyway thanks for reading, review and favourite and follow.**


	5. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 5-

Last chapter- Sam&Freddie played games in the arcade and got closer, spencer went to the junk yard, let's see what he found, and carly went shopping, and then they left the town.

Sam laughed as she opened the door to their rented home, Freddie walked in behind her, then Carly then Spencer,"Look what I got guys." Spencer was happy and wanted to show his new junk pieces. "let's see then big boy." Sam spoke, He smiled then dropped cotton balls and paint onto the counter. "what you making." Carly asked her brother. "well im going to make a bumble bee sculpture out of cotton balls"isn't it awesome."

They all nodded in agreement then Carly said"hey want to head down the beach, Freddie, and Sam?. Freddie said"I'll come down." Sam shoke her head"sorry carls, I just want to go rest, im tired." She walked upstairs. and Carly smiled"oh okay Sam,." Carly grabbed her towel and slipped on her pair of shorts and tank top."let's go." She threw another towel at Freddie and they walked out on to the beach.

Freddie's mind wasn't on Carly even though his "crush" was standing there in just a tanktop and a pair of shorts, He didn't want to focus on her, They got a small part of the beach which was empty and sat down, Carly started to talk about cute boys and the shopping spree she went on but Freddie wasn't listening, He kept thinking about Sam and how she hugged him and then his mind started to play flashbacks to him of sam.

Carly noticed he wasn't in zone, and shoke him"freddie, hello." "oh - what sorry carly." "you zoomed out on me, what's on your mind." Freddie sighed"nothing." "hey that's not nothing something's puzzling you, what is it." He sighed again"it's Sam, I really screwed up didn't I carly." "Um yeah I think you did, but she looked happy enough with you today."

He smiled a little bit"yeah she was really happy in their, her face was glowing with the amount of energy when she won." Carly smiled"Freddie you were never in love with me, it's always been Sam, Gosh Ive knew that from the moment that you met her, you's always had a close bonding that even if you's denied it was way beyond bestfriends, so please don't ruin that again, just remember a bond that strong can't be broken, and she's letting you back inside her world and letting you past her walls again, so all Im going to say is follow your heart as she knows she loves you..

Freddie stood up and smiled"thanks Carly, Im going to go back to the house now you coming." Carly smiled"No problem and Nah im going to stay here for a bit catch more of this beautiful sun, catch you later, remember she still loves you and you still love her."

Freddie walked along the beach going back to the house, carly's words still circling his brain"she still loves you." "you's always had a close bonding that even if you's denied it was beyond bestfriends." "follow your heart." " a bond that strong can't be broken.". He reached the house and smiled.

"I know exactly what Im going to do this holiday." and then he opened the door..

**so it's a cliff hanger, those excite me but sorry if you think im mean, My exams start this WEEK, ahh :(, ways to depress me:school,study,exams so Ill hopefully have a new chapter up for sunday night next week or if your lucky friday night :)!, thanks for your reviews, please tell me if theres anything you want me to add to the next chapter :)!, anything at all.**


	6. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 6-

**Ive forgotten to do a Disclaimer: in all my storys so obviously im only a teenager and we all know dan owns iCarly and every character and also songs are to their companys and owners.**

last chapter - Freddie walked along the beach going back to the house, carly's words still circling his brain"she still loves you." "you's always had a close bonding that even if you's denied it was beyond bestfriends." "follow your heart." " a bond that strong can't be broken.". He reached the house and smiled.

"I know exactly what Im going to do this holiday." and then he opened the door..

New Chapter,

He opened the door and entered"hey carly's still on the beach, spencer." "okay." Freddie looked down and Spencer spoke"Sam's upstairs if you want to go talk to her, you know mutal talk." "sure." Freddie spoke and went upstairs, He knew Sam would be sitting in the balcony and he walked out"hey. "hey she spoke."

"what you doing?." "just chiling out here, it's really beautiful don't you think.". "Yeah" freddie spoke"can I sit down. "yea" Sam spoke, He sat beside her on the chair facing out to the view with the two double doors, Sam's phone was playing some music right now it was playing playing god by paramore and it suddenly changed to running away by am.

The atmosphere between them both got incredibly awakward, Sam went over and changed the song"sorry just don't feel like this song anymore." "yeah. "im gonna go to my room, nice talking to you, hey theres carly back." Sam smiled and took her music and walked away.

Sam went into her room and sat down onto the bed and put her head on her knees, Freddie left from the balcony and walked downstairs. "how'd it go?" Spencer asked"nothing we talked like normal friends then left." "how'd what go?" Carly asked. "Oh Freddie was going to talk to sam just alone this time and hang out alone for the first time and a while." Spencer Spoke, "Yeah, it went pretty good, but awkward." "anyways im going to watch tv,." "okay me and sam are doing manicures, later guys." Carly smiled and ran upstairs to get Sam.


	7. Six Degrees Of Separation Part 7-

**Six Degrees of Seperation- chapter 8**

Sam woke up and her door chapped"come in." Freddie walked in with a plate of bacon, ham and a roll and sausage." brunch is served." she looked up at him with his jeans on and his blue jumper"what time is it, how long did I sleep a year?."

He laughed"nope it's 1 oclock, but we were all awake before then." Aww she shrugged and pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position.

"did you make this?.", He laughed"yeah I did actually,." "has it got poison in it." she laughed and hit his arm softly.

He felt sparks at the simple contact,"you didn't mind eating it before." "yeah but that was before." tension arised in the room, they never have spoken about their relationship and where it stands before now

Sam put the plate down and got out of her bed and sat beside freddie." We really need to talk about this without it getting all awkward." "yeah." he replied

"do you like Carly? be honest." She asked him catching him by suprise, He thought about it but his mind just came back to sam every time. He took a deep sigh then spoke"No I actually don't." "Why did you do it." "do what."

"hey you guys in there." spencer chapped. "yeah just finishing off breakfast." sam got out of bed then said a quick thanks to freddie and walked downstairs leaving the conversation at that.

**Just a short update, so sorry literally couldn't think of anything to write after that last chapter, then I got inspired anyways, merry christmas to all of yous, I will not post any more chapters on christmas eve or christmas day but after that I will**

**thank you for your reviews, please check out my story She's Just Done, there wil also be a sequel written for that soon **

**so merry christmas to you all, I suggest an amazing song for yous to listen to anytime**

**it's called Till I forget about you by Big Time Rush, check it out!**

**also one little note I want to write, thank you for your review from Guest, you have to be anonymous yeah that shows alot also "girl you suck it's baby-ish," learn how to write properly and im not going down your road of hating back on you, just giving you a few tips before you criticise someone's work. thats all**

**THANK YOU TO YOUR REVIEWS :D( minus the anonymous hater)**


	8. Six Degrees of Seperation Part 8-

** If your wondering why this is taking long to get to like them getting back together**

**in this story it's meant to be a whole build up with difficult times before all the happiness.**

**Sorry it was christmas so I didn't update**

**I had to transfer everything into my laptop im now using**

**it's a different software.**

**Six Degrees of Seperation- Chapter 8**

Sam walked downstairs and Freddie walked behind her each step she took she heard his footsteps behind her but she never dared to turn around then it would get awkward "you guys are awake." Spencer said. Sam nodded her head then dropped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Spencer sat down on the couch also then Carly and Freddie both did. Spencer looked at

the teenagers"so what do you want to do today then.". Carly suggested they go

to the beach but Sam wasn't completely focused. then Spencer suggested"to go in to town

for lunch first"

Freddie had her so confused, He acted like he liked Carly and then told

Sam he doesn't. She was trying to solve this mystery,"i'll go get ready." she spoke

then walked upstairs leaving the rest of them clueless

Sam got in the shower, and then got changed, She didn' bother to dry her hair properly and it went into blonde curls down her back, She walked downstairs, and met the rest of them, Freddie looked up at her, She was wearing a black jumper with laced shoulders, and a pair of jeans and her hi- tops.

He smiled at her and she stood beside them."let's go kiddo's." Spencer spoke

They hired a rental car and it came Spencer got in the front with Carly after

the guy who brought it left, and Freddie and Sam got in the back.

Freddie looked at Carly then at Sam who had her head leaning on the window.

in his head, He already chose the girl he loved and they weren't brunette, He already knows about how much He hurt Sam and that it will take a while to get her to trust him again,

Freddie lightly nudged Sam and she woke up"we're here." he spoke.

Freddie helped Sam out the car and Spencer locked it, The four of them all then headed over for Lunch in a cafe nearby. They walked in and Freddie sat down beside Sam, And Carly beside Spencer., They just finished their order when they heard"it's iCarly." Sam turned around and so did Carly, Freddie then looked around to and they saw who they were guessing two fans.

The girl and guy both stood beside each other looking at them, Carly got up and went to greet them and Sam and Freddie followed, The trio came face to face with the two people, and Freddie watched as the boy checked sam out, that made him angry but he didn't say anything, Sam also looked uncomfortable over this boy's gaze., They signed autographs and then Took photos then The trio went back to their table were Spencer was.

find out what happens next chapter... were they all get back to their holiday home after having lunch.


	9. Six Degrees of Seperation Part 9-

**Six Degrees of Seperation - Chapter 9**

**I wrote this at two oclock in the morning so please if theirs any spelling errors I think you know why, anyways here's chapter 9. im only going to do one more chapter because i've pretty much finished this story so sunday ill post the final chapter- p.s it's now saturday morning.**

The four of them all arrived back home to the holiday home. Carly sat on the couch and Spencer and Freddie sat on the counter chair across from Sam. Sam pretended to not see him there but Freddie already caught her gaze when she looked up

"yes?." Sam asked.

"want to go a walk on the beach with me." Freddie asked feeling slightly nervous

"um.. okay." Sam answered then put her shoes back on, Freddie looked back and Carly mouthed"good luck." he shoke his head and continued to walk out the door.

The sound of the waves crashing aganist the beach could be heard, and birds calls overhead could also be heard, causing the awkward tension between Sam and Freddie who walked in pace with each other silently. Sam made the first move to talk " so do you like it here?." Freddie made eye contact with her and smiled"yeah it's pretty cool out here, Don't you think." Sam smirked and used the opportunity to made a smart remark

"yeah it's cool but you're still a dork." Freddie turned to face her and burst out laughing , He hadn't heard her insults in a while and started to miss them, and the two were in fits of laughter.

After they stopped laughing, Sam sat down on the grass nearby the sand and Freddie sat beside her"yeah you don't get out of those comments for long." Sam smirked and he chuckled " yeah I noticed that.", Sam moved her feet about shuffling some loose sand that was on the grass, She then got it on her hi top trainers and shoke it off. Freddie just looked at her.

Freddie nervously played with the loose threat on his trousers, Sam noticed and spoke"What's wrong." Freddie let out a deep sigh and then spoke to her"I want to answer your question earlier, remember it " why did you do it?." now I know exactly what you mean and with no lies this time.".

Sam nodded and Freddie spoke as he stared at her

"I love you- I'm not lying when I said I love you I meant it,right now I still do , When we broke up, It killed me, I'm so sorry that I never noticed that I was hurting you, I tried so much to not hurt you, but I never even noticed I did it, It just then sunk in one day, I'm sorry."

Sam was speechless and for a moment she couldn't speak and then she suddenly could but she had to think exactly what do you say back to the boy you love for apologising of hurting you, Freddie looked up at her and was actually nervous, He knows exactly how sam's emotions work, Sam smiled at him and spoke one word"wow."

She sighed then turned to look at him" so the whole time I was thinking that you wanted to get back at me, and that you never loved me, you really did, but didn't realise you hurt me, wow we're messed up., She laughed and then looked back at Freddie.. "we're idiots." He spoke after a calm slience. "want to make it right."

"maybe starting with giving mama some sugar"(**it's an iDateSamAndFreddie reference)** "of course princess puckett." Freddie then leaned in and kissed her to which she responded immediately, and they both smiled into the kiss.

Once they pulled back, Sam smiled and Freddie also did"you know i've missed your nubby little lips." Sam told him, He laughed then turned back to her"I've missed your ham mixed with cherry lips." Sam smiled also and rested her head on his shoulder.


	10. Six Degrees of Seperation Part 10-ending

Six Degrees of Seperation- part 10

To anyone walking by the two teenagers on the beach, They would see just a couple of teenagers in love but for Sam and Freddie to get back to them being together has been a struggle between getting hurt and loosing themselves. Sam had to go through extreme amount of time when freddie kept emotionally hurting her and Freddie also had to go through the fact he was hurting sam and didn't realise it

no matter what things we're going to come their way in the future, they both had an agreement that they would do whatever it takes for nothing to spilt them up, they walked back to the house and Freddie had his arm around Sam and it just made everything feel right for sam and freddie otherwise known as seddie.

They walked back into the holiday home and Carly had already fangirled with spencer smiling at them both, Sam sat down on the tv with carly and spencer and freddie sat beside her where he rested his hand on hers and she didn't move once because for after a long time Sam felt comfortable with Freddie again.

It's been a hard time to get to where they both are now and even though their future might bring fights and arguments, they always find their way back to one another, and it makes their relationship stronger.

**So thank you for reading this story, it's finally an end, this is the longest story i've wrote, I don't own iCarly Dan does, Im sad it ended :(, thank you for your reviews and follows and everything with this story, i Hope you like how I finished it off, new story coming soon- sequel to she's just done, thanks for requesting it**


End file.
